


Night School

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Miami Marlins, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>José is teaching Adam Spanish.  Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night School

**Author's Note:**

> Tienes tú = Do you have  
> Relájate = Relax  
> Claro que sí = Of course

Adam didn't know why he'd waited until his second season in Miami to start learning Spanish. He would guess that he didn't want to get too comfortable, that he could be sent away at any given time, or maybe even that he just wouldn't want to bother anyone about it. Jose, however, was unbotherable. In fact, he'd made it his personal responsibility to teach Adam everything he knew from the second Adam came to him for help. Three weeks later, they were holed up in a hotel room together after a game, working out the finer points of word gender.

“So!” Jose paced around the room while Adam sat, wracking his brain. “If 'novio' means 'boyfriend', then what means 'girlfriend'?”

“Definitely 'novia'!” Adam exclaimed, standing triumphantly. “Right?”

“¡Sí! You got it!” Josh flashed a broad smile and ruffled his teammate's hair. He was always so affectionate, not at all like the WASP-y types Adam had grown up around in Redmond. After all this time, it still flustered the hell out of him.

Adam sat back down and Jose knelt next to him, uncomfortably close.

He half-whispered in Adam's ear, “¿Tienes túuuuuu novia?”

Suddenly, Adam's heart felt as if it might beat out of his chest. He'd been answering question like this all night about his cousins, siblings, and the like – they were a good way to practice making sentences – but this one felt a little too personal. “Um, no,” he said quietly. _Don't ask anything else, don't ask anything else, don't ask..._

“¿Tienes tú noviO?”

_Shit._

And for what it's worth, Adam DIDN'T have a boyfriend. Not that he didn't want one. Not that he hadn't fantasized about it, or anyone in particular.

“No,” Adam replied calmly, truthfully, cautiously.

Jose shrugged. “Yo tampoco.”

Adam's expression was blank.

“Yo tampoco, me either.” Jose placed his hand on Adam's shoulder for balance as he rose to his feet. He sat on the bed and beckoned for Adam to join him, and so he did.

“I wouldn't care if you did, you know.”

“Did what?”

“If you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend,” he clarified. “No difference to me.”

“O...kay.” Adam wondered about Jose's suspicions. Had he really been so transparent? “Me either,” he continued. “It's all good.”

“Yeah?” Jose raised an eyebrow at Adam's subtle implication. “I think so too.”

“I'm actually surprised, you know? That you don't already.”

“Really?” Jose had been popular his whole life, but he still couldn't take a compliment.

“Yeah! You know, you're...charming.” Adam smiled politely. “I don't know why people wouldn't be all over you.”

“Ah, you're too nice.”

“Oh...sorry.”

“No,” Jose reassured him with a twinkle in his eye. “I like it.”

Adam blushed and smiled. Of course, he hadn't asked for Spanish lessons expecting them to lead anywhere. That would be presumptuous. Yet here he was, in Jose's hotel room, sitting next to him on his bed, red-faced and wringing his hands like a nervous prom date. He certainly didn't expect Jose to kiss him on the cheek either, but there were his lips, pressed hotly against the side of his face, lingering for far too long to be misconstrued as just-friendly.

And when Adam went to reciprocate the gesture, Jose intercepted his lips with his own. The spark between them was undeniable.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Adam was shocked by Jose's forwardness – after all, he hadn't even known his feelings were reciprocated until ten seconds ago. “Won't people talk?” he inquired.

“Maybe,” Jose replied, and Adam's brow furrowed. “Hey, relájate, okay?” He watched Adam's eyes wander from his lips to the door, then back again, and he couldn't help but steal another kiss.

Adam still worried though. Maybe Jose, who was disrobing in front of him like it was the most normal thing in the world, was indispensable enough that the rumors wouldn't torpedo his career. Adam didn't think he'd be so lucky.

Still, it was easy not to think too hard about it, all wrapped up in Jose's warm embrace. His body was so solid, yet comfortable. It was nothing he'd never seen before, of course, but touching it – skin to skin – was something altogether different. He pushed Jose back on the bed and straddled him. He was stronger than his sinewy physique appeared.

For what it's worth, he was ravenous too. Jose found himself pinned, gazing up at Adam from between his long legs, utterly lacking control. He had just enough wherewithal to grab a tiny bottle of lube from under one of the pillows and smear its contents on his fingers. Adam pulled Jose's hand around his backside and guided his middle finger into himself without hesitation.

“Aaaah yeah, that's it,” Adam sighed. “More, more.

Stunned silent, Jose added his index finger, and Adam melted into his touch. He didn't think he'd ever seen his teammate so unwound before. He could get used to it.

Adam snatched the lube from him and emptied it into his palm, so that he could rub it on Jose's stiffening erection. He positioned himself over it, with Jose's hand on his narrow hips to steady him, and carefully lowered himself onto it, further and further down until it was all the way inside. Another sigh rushed from his lungs. He rose a bit and descended again, and this time, Jose moaned too.

“Oooooh my god.” Jose was rapt. The sight of his teammate fucking himself on his cock was overwhelming enough on its own, but Adam's pleasured gasps were like music to his ears. He was normally quiet and focused so seeing him unravel like this was even more of a delight. “Me estás matando,” he murmured languidly, and Adam paid him little mind.

He might have acted in his day-to-day life like an altar boy, but Adam fucked like a porn star. He bit his lip and rolled his hips and squirmed and thrashed like he hadn't been fucked in ages, and all Jose could do was let him. He thrust up into him, one hand on Adam's hip and the other wrapped around his cock, and it wasn't long before his muscles went taut and his body tingled and all the tension exploded out of him all at once.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Adam slowly, firmly wringing the last drops of cum out of his own spent cock, his abs flexing with every heavy breath. Jose smacked him playfully on the thigh and he rolled off of him, sticky and exhausted.

“That was amazing. You were amazing.” Jose was never one to mince words. Adam just smiled, back to his subdued self.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime,” he added, with a hint of consternation in his voice.

Adam tilted his head, too lazy to move, feeling too fuzzy to think too hard about the situation at hand. “Sure it won't be weird?” he asked.

“It doesn't have to be.”

“Mmm. Good.”

The two lied together, cleaning themselves with scratchy hotel room towels, when Adam broke the silence again. “I still want to learn Spanish though, if you still want to teach me.”

Jose grinned, caressed his cheek, and said, “Claro que sí.”


End file.
